L'apprenti
by PanAries
Summary: Kiki est indissociable de Mû. Mais... Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, à l'exception de Pan, qui est ma création.


Mû n'aimait pas les insomnies. Allongé sur le dos, dans le noir, à attendre le sommeil qui ne venait pas, il avait tendance à penser. A _trop_ penser. Et pas à des trucs joyeux, généralement.

Et ce soir-là, ça n'avait pas raté. Le combo dîner copieux + atmosphère orageuse + journée chargée le lendemain avait été radical : le chevalier du Bélier n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Et cette nuit, il pensait... À _elle_. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle était devenue… Sûrement pas grand-chose, voire même pire. Il aurait sans doute dû faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais quoi ? Cette question le hantait depuis des années.

Mû grogna et se tourna sur le flanc, essayant de chasser ses souvenirs. Mais plus il tentait de les fuir, plus ils se faisaient pressants. Classique.

Se calmer.

Se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Ah, zut ! Comment cette histoire avait commencé, déjà ?

* * *

Plusieurs années auparavant.

Huit, pour être précis.

Mû terminait de passer un coup de balai dans la cuisine de la tour de Jamir. Enfin, le sol était propre ! Il était de bonne humeur, ce matin-là. De très bonne humeur. Cela le turlupinait depuis déjà quelques mois, mais cette fois, il le savait : c'était imminent. Le cosmos de son futur disciple, qui ne tarderait plus à le rejoindre, n'était encore qu'une petite étincelle il y avait neuf mois de cela. Aujourd'hui, c'était une cosmo-énergie pleine de vie, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, et que Mû percevait jusque dans les hauteurs de Jamir.

_Il_ serait bientôt né. Et _il_ viendrait vivre avec lui dans cette antique tour, suivrait son apprentissage, et prendrait sa place de chevalier d'or du Bélier quand le temps serait venu. Il ou elle, d'ailleurs ? Bah, aucune importance !

Tout était prêt. Mû avait passé ces dernières semaines à construire des meubles, faire des provisions, confectionner des vêtements, aménager la chambre qu'il avait occupée étant gosse, se renseigner sur l'éducation des enfants. Ne manquait plus que le bébé.

Il ne savait pas trop où il était, ni comment ça se passerait avec les parents, mais bon… Détails absolument secondaires. Il saurait quoi faire au moment voulu. En tout cas il l'espérait, il le fallait.

_C'était toi et pas un autre_. Voilà la seule explication que son propre maître lui avait fournie quand il lui avait demandé, enfant, comment il l'avait choisi. Il ne s'était alors jamais satisfait de cette réponse évasive et sybilline. Shion s'était contenté de sourire en lui tapotant la tête. _Quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras_. Et en effet, aujourd'hui, il comprenait. C'était cet enfant, et pas un autre, effectivement. Inexplicablement, il le sentait au fond de ses tripes.

Mû rangea un peu sa chambre, prépara quelques vêtements de rechange qu'il fourra dans un sac bandoulière. Il installa les pare-feux devant les deux cheminées de la tour (histoire que les braises encore chaudes ne s'amusent pas à sauter sur le tapis et à transformer la maison en feu de joie en son absence). Puis il se téléporta dans le vestibule, enfila ses bottes, son manteau et son écharpe (il faisait encore froid en ce début de printemps), et se téléporta à nouveau, à l'extérieur cette fois. Il aurait bien donné un tour de clé, mais il n'y avait pas de porte. Il sourit pour lui-même et partit sur les routes du Tibet, à la recherche de son futur disciple. Son fils adoptif.

Il voyagea pendant des jours, à pied, et un peu par téléportation, quand il en avait l'occasion. Il descendit tout d'abord jusqu'à Shigatse, puis il traversa Gyantse et Samye, poussa jusqu'à Nyingtri, et enfin revint sur ses pas, direction Lhassa. Mauvaise pioche. Mû commençait un peu à désespérer, mais tint bon. Se décourageait-on pour si peu lorsqu'on était maître ? Deux semaines plus tard, il arriva dans la province de Nagchu, au nord du Tibet, près des frontières chinoises.

Ce jeu de « tu chauffes, tu refroidis » touchait à sa fin. Le petit cosmos pulsait au-dessus de la ville, comme un feu de détresse lancé par un naufragé. Il était là.

Le cœur gonflé d'impatience, Mû s'engouffra dans Nagchu, guidé par la cosmo-énergie qui l'appelait. Des quartiers relativement aisés, il descendit petit à petit dans les bas-fonds. Voilà qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Son sourire s'effaça, il circula à la fois plus vite et plus furtivement. Il rabattit son capuchon sur son visage, sachant pertinemment que ceux de son « espèce » étaient bien souvent considérés comme des monstres. Mû commençait à angoisser pour l'enfant. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Etait-il correctement traité ? Il accéléra le pas.

Après un bon quart d'heure, Mû arriva devant une sombre bâtisse, apparemment très fréquentée même à cette heure du jour. Il s'arrêta un instant, comme paralysé, totalement décontenancé.

_Non. Pas ça. Quand même pas là… Oh, déesse !_

Mû se secoua, inspira à fond et entra. Une dame d'un certain âge, vêtue de couleurs criardes, l'accueillit avec méfiance, un peu surprise par la présence du jeune garçon. Il avait l'air bien trop propre sur lui et bien éduqué pour faire partie de la clientèle habituelle.

« Une préférence particulière, mon garçon ? » hasarda-t-elle en plissant ses petits yeux chafouins.

Mû, sous son capuchon, la dévisagea un moment sans répondre. Il n'avait pas compris la question. Enfin, il réalisa ce qu'on lui demandait.

« Je ne suis pas là pour _ça_, répondit-il sèchement (en tout cas, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler). Je cherche quelqu'un. »

Il découvrit son visage, et les yeux de la tenancière se fixèrent instantanément sur son front. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quasi imperceptible avant de reprendre contenance.

« Ah, je vois, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec une mimique de dégoût –et de peur mal dissimulée. Suis-moi, et dépêche-toi ou tu vas faire fuir les clients. »

Il suivit la femme dans un dédale de couloirs sombres et sales. Sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un décor aussi glauque. Enfin, elle le poussa sans ménagement dans une chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

_Elle_ était là, livide, maigre à faire peur, et résignée. Mû ne se l'était pas du tout représentée comme ça, et fut un instant décontenancé. Il s'approcha pour la détailler, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Elle aurait pu être jolie, mais ne l'était pas. Elle était sale, mal nourrie. Ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlés, elle avait un teint maladif. Et surtout… La cicatrice.

Mû hésita en voyant cette horrible marque qui défigurait la jeune femme, et porta inconsciemment la main à son propre front pour se protéger.

Elle ne dit pas un mot. C'était inutile. Dardant ses grands yeux violets sur lui, elle lui balança en pleine figure le récit de sa vie, le submergeant sous un flot d'images télépathiques.

Née de parents « normaux », tous deux porteurs de gènes atlantes, elle faisait peur avec ses deux points de vie assimilés à la marque du démon. Encore plus, lorsqu'en grandissant elle se mit à lire les pensées d'autrui et à faire bouger des objets sans les toucher. Alors, le jour de ses dix ans, son père s'était emparé d'un tisonnier, et avait brûlé l'empreinte du diable sur son front, avant de la vendre comme fille de joie à un rabatteur qui cherchait de la viande fraîche – à très bas prix, son nouveau visage aidant.

Mû garda le silence, mal à l'aise et le cœur débordant de pitié. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« Je suis là pour…

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, le coupa-t-elle. Il est là-bas. »

Elle désigna du menton le fond de la pièce. Mû s'y dirigea, un nœud dans l'estomac à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver. Le cosmos de l'enfant pulsait à fond, mais… Son corps ? Lui avait-on fait subir…

Le chevalier du Bélier se pencha sur le berceau, et soupira de soulagement. Le bébé le dévisageait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi rouquin aux yeux violets, avec deux petits points sur le front, il respirait la vigueur, la joie de vivre et l'enthousiasme du haut de ses…

« Trois semaines, précisa la mère depuis sa couche. Trois semaines demain. »

Sa faculté de lire dans les pensées et d'anticiper les questions était assez prodigieuse. Un potentiel pareil, gâché par la vie, c'était injuste. Peut-être le petit avait-il hérité de ce don ?

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Ki. Le démon. »

L'enfant sourit de plus belle et cria. Comment pouvait-on être aussi plein de vie dans un lieu pareil ? Mû le prit dans ses bras et revint vers la mère.

« Et en ce qui concerne…

- Son père ? C'est tout le monde et personne à la fois, vous vous en doutez bien, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Et vous ? Que va-t-il vous arriver ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. »

Elle soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant sous le poids de la lassitude.

« Faut-il tout vous expliquer ? Je suis une esclave, je ne suis personne, je ne vais nulle part. (Elle désigna l'enfant) Je n'ai rien à lui apporter. Vous, si. Prenez soin de lui et faites en sorte qu'il devienne un homme honorable et juste. »

Ki, le démon. Ki, honorable. Il serait donc Kiki.

« Partez, maintenant. »

Résigné, Mû salua tristement la jeune femme et se prépara à sortir, son disciple emmailloté dans son manteau.

« Une dernière chose, le rappela-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Il ne devra pas savoir. Vous ne lui direz rien. Jamais. »

Mû ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas faire des promesses qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Il serra l'enfant contre lui, croisa une dernière fois le regard de la jeune Atlante, et quitta la pièce.

Arrivé dans le hall, la vieille femme qui l'avait accueilli surgit de derrière le comptoir et l'agrippa par le bras.

« Hé ! Tu l'as retenue pendant presque une demi-heure ! J'me fous de ce que vous avez fait, tu me dois mille cinq cent… »

Mû l'interrompit en lui tendant furieusement une petite bourse.

« Gardez la monnaie. » grogna-t-il en la repoussant du coude. Et comme il avait les mains prises, il concentra son cosmos sur la porte d'entrée, qui sortit violemment de ses gonds et alla se briser en deux sur le mur. Le passage ainsi libéré, Mû sortit et tourna définitivement le dos à cet endroit.

* * *

Dans la semi-obscurité de la bibliothèque, seulement éclairée par deux petites lampes torche, Pan écarquilla les yeux et fit une grimace dubitative.

« C'est pas vrai, dit-elle à Kiki, assis dans le lit d'en face. Je te crois pas.

- Puisque je te le dis ! protesta le petit rouquin. Mon père, c'était un rebelle tibétain, et il se battait contre les chinois. Ma mère, c'était une guerrière de haut rang.

- C'est le maître qui t'a dit ça ? »

Petit silence.

« En quelque sorte, finit par répondre Kiki.

- Quoi, comment ça en quelque sorte ? Il te l'a dit ou pas ? s'impatienta Pan.

- Il a dit que je saurai quand je serai grand, que c'était très compliqué. Que ma mère était une Atlante très douée, et que l'identité de mon vrai père était un secret, fit fièrement le petit garçon.

- Et tu déduis de tout ça que… »

On frappa au mur, de l'autre côté.

« On arrête de discuter et on dort, maintenant, les enfants ! cria Mû depuis la chambre. Vous avez vu l'heure ?! »


End file.
